multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guyver
Sho Fukamachi was an ordinary high-school student with no real worries beyond moving along in school and trying to catch the eye of Mizuki Segawa, the younger sister of his best friend, Tetsuro Segawa. That is, until he witnessed an explosion on a nearby mountain and came across a mysterious artifact which granted him the power to summon a suit of Bio-Boosted Armor called the Guyver. An evil corporation, Chronos, lost that Guyver unit in the explosion that Sho witnessed, and will go to any lengths, using any underhanded measures, to get it back. Using their army of modified humans (called Zoanoids, capable of transforming into monstrous forms with increased speed and strength, and occasionally other enhancements), and even the second Guyver unit still in their possession, Chronos attempts to regain possession of the Guyver which has bonded itself to Sho. Originally a manga by Yoshiki Takaya, which began running in 1985 and is still currently serialized. 27 volumes have been published so far. There have been several Fanfiction stories dedicated to this series, though the fandom itself remains rather small and cultish, and also a fully-independant Fan Verse called Warrior Guyver, as well as a more closely-interwoven 'Verse called Son of Mine. Canon Zoalords Alkanphel (Archanfel) Hamilcal Balkus (Hamilcar Barcas) Waferdanos ("Walter Daniels") Shin Rubeo Amniculos (Sin) Fried'rich van Purg'stall (Pulukshterl) ("Paul Kushtar") Edward Caerleon Li Yentsui (Rienzi) Tuaha De Galenos (Tuarhan) Jabir Ibn Hayyan (Jaervill Bun Hiyern) Cablarl Khan (Kabral) (Kaburaal) Richard Guyot (Reholt Gyou) later Imakarum Mirabilis Hyper Zoanoids Zektor (Zx-Tole) Elegen Gaster Darzerb (Derzerb) Zancrus (Thancrus) Myumelzee Noskov Zerebubuth (Zerabubuse) Zangallo Billbo-Negg Zencrebe Bilifinger Danaplus Minodlius Gustav (prototype) Zoanoids Gregole Ramotith (Ramochis) Cadan Brelimos Vikarr Devold Casvarius Valvatos Vamore Bystoma Gernold Gepatolls Razell Neagle Citiciss Curvill Lu-kill Geefog Gobilva Broiz Tabross Golvarun Lost Numbers Aptom Somlum Dyme (Dymu) Gelpess Guyver Killers Enzyme Enzyme II Enzyme III Guyvers Sho Fukamachi / Guyver I Agito Makishima (Makashima) / Guyver III Oswald A. Lisker (Risker) / Guyver II or Valcuria / Guyver II "Valkyria" / Guyver II Female Sean Barker / Guyver "US" Guyver allies Toshiaki Hayami / Bio-Freezer Aptom Dr. Alfred Hekkaring Shizu Onuma / Griselda Yohei Onuma Masaki Murakami "Aiden" Atkins Max Reed Natsuki Taga Shiyu Odagiri (Sumio) Shinichiro Yamamura Tetsuro Segawa Mizuki Segawa Keisuke Aso Hou Tokiwadaira Locations Shinjuku Colorado Los Angeles Chronos Bases Arizona Base One Dead Sea Plant Pillars of Heaven Mt. Minakami Other Locations Relic Ark Silha Other Characters Advents Apollon (Apollyon) Genzo Makishima Fumio Fukamachi Guyver Characters (fanon) Adaptation ('verse) Lord Xerxes/ Second Zoalord of the Council Neo-Zector Neo-Derzerb Neo-Thancrus Neo-Gaster Neo-Elegen Dr. Ichimaru Warrior Guyver Destrol Cyber Guyver Son of Mine ('verse) Ryan Crouger / Guyver V Kenji Murakami / Ingriam Mirabilis Dr. Simon Sanderson Dr. Edmund Halverson Dr. Hedrick Henderson Dr. Howard Jackson / Felinos David Drake Drake Shepherd David Grayson Daniel Evans Daniel Morrison Dr. Graymalkin Larry Henderson Dr. Lloyd Asplund Norman Crouger Norma Crouger Dr. Danielle Sorenson Female Zoanoids Sharru Ranza Cassica Chaltu Javisis Samarubu (Lost Number) Standard Zoanoids Maldu Chaldu Davu Dual Life Refraction Imakarum "Hikari" Mirabilis Akane Makishima Yukari Fukamachi / Isis Mirabilis Other Fan Characters Notable Guyver Fanfiction Darkest Hour The Conquered * Fanfiction.Net's Guyver Page Son of Mine series Son of Mine The Birth of Guyver V Meeting Places More Information Wikipedia's article on the Guyver manga Wikipedia's article on the 2005 TV series Wikipedia's article on the 12 part OAV Wikipedia's article on the first OAV Guyver Solution Contains information and character profiles for all three iterations of the story. Japan Legend's Guyver section Guyver World — russian fansite and database. Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Guyver Series